


All of Me

by AelinAnon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captivating, Evanescence, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, My Immortal - Freeform, Performance, Singing, Tumblr: imagine-loki, imagine, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAnon/pseuds/AelinAnon
Summary: Imagine Loki being captivated by your voice while you perform at one of Tony’s formal charity events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a submission on http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com
> 
> I have my own tumblr too if you're interested ^u^ http://a7xing-forever.tumblr.com/

Not long ago, Tony had overheard you singing to yourself while in his giant garage/showroom. It was your favourite place to sing because the size of it made it into the perfect echo chamber, allowing your voice to reverberate throughout the room. Since then, he had been trying to coax you into performing at his next charity event, each plea ending with a stern "no" from you.

Singing had never been something you'd done in front of others and you'd kept it to yourself to save the embarrassment of any missed notes or voice cracks, but also because you suffer from terrible stage fright. During one of your little singing sessions, you'd keep an ear out for anyone approaching or passing by and immediately silence yourself at the sound of any footsteps or opening doors. Tony had only caught you because you had made the mistake of getting too into the song and were enjoying the acoustics of the room too much...

"Please (Y/N), I'm hosting a dinner for the Maria Stark Foundation in less than a week and I have no entertainment planned. Everything is booked! I'll pay for your outfit, your transport, and anything else you want just please," he placed his hands on both your shoulders and looked into your eyes, the look of desperation on his face making it harder and harder for you to refuse.

"Do this for me?"

You looked him in the eye for a second, your arms crossed and a contemplative expression on your face.

"Fine." You said bluntly. "But only because of what you've done for me."

Allowing you to live in the Avengers compound free of charge was a debt you never thought you could pay off, but by doing this for him maybe it would help you feel a little better about living off of him.

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tony exclaimed, bringing you into an embrace. You couldn't help but laugh at his joy and brought your arms up to pat his back.

"Ok, ok, easy!" You giggled. "But you better let me choose what song I perform and my dress better be absolutely stunning." You smirked and crossed your arms.

"You betcha. Just make sure that it's appropriate for an audience of snobby billionaires." He shot you a playful glance.

"The song or the dress?" You jokingly questioned.

"Both." He grinned and turned to walk out of the room. Just as he was about to exit, you had a lightbulb moment.

"Wait, Tony!" He stopped and spun round.

"Yes, that is indeed my name."

You rolled your eyes at his cheeky response.

"Would you by any chance be able to book a string quartet for the event?" You inquired, hoping that he could pull it off on such short notice.

"I'll see what I can do, like I said, everything's booked, but I'm sure Pepper knows a group we could call on short notice. We've had quartets play at previous events so hopefully they'll oblige."

"I'd really appreciate it." You said, sincerely. "Thank you."

"No prob!" He said and exited to room with a slight spring in his step. Who'd have known that accepting his offer would make him so happy?

~ ~ ~

A day passed and the fear had started to set in. The initial idea of a fancy evening in a glamorous dress showing off in front of Tony's rich associates had melted away into a nightmare of judging eyes staring at you as you fail to hit the right note, forget a lyric or even embarrass yourself because of a wardrobe malfunction.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by three firm knocks at your bedroom door. Making your way across the room, you assumed it was Tony or Pepper to further question you over your choice of attire or song for the upcoming event, but you were surprised to see the God of Mischief looking rather impatient with his hands behind his back upon opening your door.

"Loki? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Stark sent me to escort you to his workshop." He replied looking rather disgruntled.

"And why would he do that? He could have just asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell me, and you  _clearly_  don't wanna be here right now." You retorted, giving him a once over. Maybe making him aware of his negative body language would make him lighten up a bit.

It didn't.

"Yes, well it appears as though Mr. Stark has planned other methods of informing you, including ones that inconvenience me. Greatly." He seethed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm sure you're not just doing this out of the kindness of your heart, he must have leverage somehow. What did he do?" You asked, leaning against the doorframe.

His eyes snapped down to yours and it was as if he was staring daggers at you. Had this conversation taken place somewhere off the Avengers property you knew it would have been real daggers...

You threw your hands up, breaking his fiery stare and looking at the ground.

"Okaaaay, well clearly you're going to make me come with you one way or another..." you said, bringing your arms down and looking up to meet his gaze again.

"...so lead the way,  _my lord."_ You said, putting sarcastic emphasis on 'My lord' whilst gesturing toward the corridor ahead.

With an audible scoff, he turned and made his way through the halls of the compound with you hot on his heels.

~

The walk was silent, but not unpleasant. Loki was wearing a what appeared to be some sort of deep green robe that flowed behind him as he strode gracefully along.

After a while of studying him and Thor during their time here, you'd come to realise that Asgardian attire was so extravagant, even their bed clothes would be deemed appropriate to wear to a formal dinner.

Arriving at the workshop, you could see Tony fiddling with wires in the back of a machine through the glass doors.

You turned to look up at the still seething God.

"Well this was fun, we should do this again sometime!" You said, giving him a playful smile. He simply rolled his eyes and strolled off, his hands still behind his back.

"Oh what, not even gonna give me your number?" You called after him, continuing with the joke.

Not bothering to gauge his reaction you turned and opened the door to Tony's workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Tony cements your final decision on what song you want to sing in a few days and another encounter with the trickster leaves you questioning just how much he really knows about you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure y'all have heard it before, but if not I decided to use Lady Gaga's 'The Edge of Glory' in this chapter (cos c'mon, we've all sung along and danced to it at some point) so give it a listen before you read, take a listen while you read, or just don't listen at all, I can't tell you what to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony's workshop was like a hospital for electronics. Some would go there to die, only for others to be born.

It was also an absolute mess, the only clear floor space being the area around the latest piece of technology he was working on.

 

"(Y/N)! Come in!" Tony exclaimed, gesturing for you to come over to him.

You made your way over, stepping over the discarded various bits and pieces.

"What was up with the escort from 'Mr. I'mSoHappyICouldShitRainbows'?" you inquired, using your thumb to point backwards over your shoulder. 

"Oh, I stole all his books so now he has to do whatever I tell him otherwise we'll be cooking s'mores over a burning pile of pages tonight." He had the biggest grin on his face, looking overwhelmingly proud of himself.

You stifled a giggle, feeling slightly bad for the god.

"He's gonna kill you in your sleep." You said half jokingly, leaning against one of the workbenches and crossing your arms.

"Not unless he wants to deal with his brother, and besides, I've god-proofed this place. F.R.I.D.A.Y has my back."

"The 'Reindeer Games' protocol is ready to initiate at all times, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded to his statement.

"Anyway, what's so urgent that you needed a god to escort me here?" You questioned.

"Oh I could have just texted you but I knew making him go out of his way would really piss him off, which personally I think is way more fun, but I need to know your choice of song so the quartet can get in some practice before the big night." He said while playing with the wires sticking out the back of the machine.

You looked at the floor for a bit, ensuring your decision was concrete before making the final call.

"I'm going to sing My Immortal."

"That emo song from like 2001?" He shot you a confused look.

"Actually its from 2003, but it's a classic! Everyone will know it, and it sounds amazing with a string quartet and a piano."

"Well, it's your call I guess," he replied while pulling out a wire. "I'll let Pepper know asap."

"What _are_ you working on? Some kind of new weapon?"

"Ice cream machine." He quickly responded while looking at you dead seriously.

"I'm rewiring it so that it produces mint chocolate chip when you ask it for rum 'n raisin."

"But why?" You asked looking completely perplexed.

"Because Clint hates mint choc chip." His eyes lit up as he revealed a devilish grin.

"Oh, you're evil."

Tony let out a cliché evil laugh as he continued with his tinkering.

You let out a giggle and waded back through the sea of electronic waste to exit the room.

~ ~ ~

During the following days, you found yourself practicing as much as you could. Luckily for you, the compound was just about empty a few days before the event because of an important mission, providing you with the perfect opportunity to sing your heart out with worrying about someone walking in.

While making breakfast, you were deciding on a song to practice with. You were in a good mood, so something upbeat and dancey would do perfectly.

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you play me a karaoke version of Lady Gaga's The Edge of Glory?"

"Sure, here it is." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied as the opening to the song started playing.

~

You sung your heart out and danced around all while making your scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

 

_"I'm on the edge!_

_Of glory,_

_and I'm hanging on the moment of truth._

_I'm on the edge!_

_Of glory,_

_and I'm hanging on the moment with you."_

 

You danced along to the rhythm, using a few moves you remembered from watching your favourite artists perform live.

 

_"I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_

_I'm on the edge!_

_Of glory,_

_and I'm hanging on the moment with you!_

_I'm on the edge with you!_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you."_

 

You sang the high note with ease, still moving along with the beat.

 

_"I'm on the edge with you!_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you."_

 

Repeating the ending till the song came to a close, you felt rather proud of yourself. You had only missed a couple notes despite not doing any vocal warmups and while frantically moving. Maybe the event wouldn't be so bad...

 

Your train of thought was broken by the sound of a door closing in one of the corridors.

"Shit," you mumbled under your breath.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y could you play my playlist please? And turn it down a bit."

The first song of your playlist came on and you quickly sat to start on your, now getting cold, breakfast.

Everything was silent for a while save for the music playing throughout the kitchen and you began to think that your paranoia was just making you hear things, until Loki appeared in the room. No wonder you hadn't heard any footsteps. His movements were always so swift and agile, It was almost as if the Avengers owned their own mischievous cat.

"Morning, Mischief," you said purposefully cheerily, only to be greeted with a scowl. "Are you always this happy and full of joy?" You asked, sarcasm coating your tone.

"And are you always this intrusive and agitating?" He quickly snapped back.

"Well, looks like _someone_  must have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed." You retorted, matching his sharp and witty responses.

"Oh but you started this with your choice of sarcastic words, my love. I'm simply playing along." He countered whilst making his way over to the fridge.

A game. Of course. It was always a game with the God of Mischief, but luckily for you you also liked to play games...

Smirking to yourself, you remarked "Or someone's just moody because they didn't get their daily fix of sophisticated literature."

" _Or_  it's because someone is interrupting my one day of peace away from those imbeciles you call 'earth's mightiest heroes'."

"They're not so bad. You just need to loosen up a little and learn to take a joke."

He stood up straight from where he was hunched over looking into the fridge and looked at you.

"I fail to see how threatening to destroy my property is a joke."

"See, it's no so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" You shot him a playful smirk.

Loki let out a huff in defeat and continued to rummage through the fridge.

You took another mouthful of scrambled eggs and looked at your phone in an attempt to stop yourself from engaging him in a conversation he clearly didn't want to be in, but you were curious.

"What are you even doing in your downtime now Tony is in possession of your books?" You couldn't help but inquire.

"And that's any of your business, because?"

"It's not really, I'm just curious. I know everyone here so well apart from you. For someone who loves reading so much, you're such a closed book."

He glanced at you for a second, carefully considering his answer.

"What is that Midgardian phrase? Curiosity killed the cat? You should take note of that."

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction bought it back." 

Loki smirked at your response.

"Well if you must know, I've taken quite a liking to the sounds of Midgardian Orchestra," he replied, his smirk turning into a warm smile as he looked solemnly at the ground. "It reminds me of home."

"In that case, I recommend you take a listen to Einaudi. He's magic on the piano." You told him, not pushing him to open up any further. Baby steps.

Loki nodded in acknowledgement of your recommendation. Taking just a small carton of milk from the fridge he closed it and turned to walk out of the room before stopping just at the entrance to the kitchen. 

"Oh and (Y/N)?"

Looking up at him, you saw he had turned to look at you with a devilish grin on his face.

"If you so desperately want to hide your singing, you really should choose somewhere else to practice."

Heat rushed to your cheeks making your face go bright red. You felt like a deer caught in headlights, no doubt looking the part too. How in the _hell_ could he have known about your stage fright?

Chuckling evilly at your reaction, he turned and exited the room leaving you speechless and unable to think of a witty response in time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two days before your performance and you couldn't be more nervous and more than that bothered by the fact that Loki had heard you practising.  
> Tony comforts you and boosts your confidence a bit more through a bit of witty banter in the kitchen and you decide on the kind of dress you desire but of course you couldn't pick it with Loki having some sort of input...

It bothered you more than you'd like to admit.

 _'So what if Loki had heard me singing? Like his opinion matters anyway.'_   You thought to yourself.  _'But what did he think? Did he like it? Was that expression on his face one of appreciation or disdain? '_

Oh what's the use, there was no way of deciphering what he was thinking. He _knew_ that bringing it to your attention would consume you. It was a calculated move.

_'That damn Trickster.'_

Tony came into the kitchen while you were sat at the table, buried in your thoughts. His sudden appearance made you snap back from mindlessly prodding at your afternoon salad.

"Might wanna eat that before it gets cold." He said and flashed you a cheeky smile.

"Haha, very funny." You responded, your tone wet with sarcasm.

"You seem a little out of it today," he stated, making his way over to the coffee machine. "Something on your mind, kid?"  

"Just kinda nervous, I guess." You weren't lying, but you weren't entirely telling the truth either...

"You are gonna do amazing, believe me, I wouldn't even have asked if I didn't think you were up to the job," he said while taking his attention away from the machine to look you dead in the eye. That's how you knew that he was being genuine.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You miss a note? Forget a lyric? Who the hell cares?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into a dramatic shrug. "People make mistakes all the time!" 

"Oh you mean like that time when you bought Clint a Nerf bow set for Christmas?" You impudently replied, giving him a cheeky grin.

"It seemed like a funny joke at the time, ok? Besides, it wasn't that bad..." he commented while selecting his usual brew.

"Wasn't that bad? He pissed off Rhodey so much that he put on his suit and started shooting _explosive projectiles_ back at Clint inside the _hangar_ destroying most of the aircraft that were in there." You retorted emphasising the term 'explosive projectiles' because of what a shitshow it quickly turned into, but admittedly quite an amusing shitshow that became a good dinner table story.

"The point is..." he stated, changing the subject, "what does it matter if something goes wrong? Stage fright is normal, no one would think any less of you." He said, his words comforting and reassuring. Grabbing his coffee, he made his way over to the table he pulled out a chair next to you and sat down. He placed his coffee mug down on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Besides, if things go that badly I could just make a memory wiper, you know like that flashy thing Will Smith had in the Men In Black movies." He said while making a flashing action with his right hand.

You couldn't help but smile at his comment knowing that actually letting him go through with making his own Neuralyzer would end up being a little bit more than just one of the 'mistakes' he mentioned before.

"Thanks Tony, that makes me feel a lot more confident," you said kindly.

"So you _do_ want me to make a memory flashy thing?" 

"I meant what you said before, you dork." You giggled and leaned over to lightly slap his knee.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask, have you decided on a dress yet?"

Your eyes widened slightly and you sat up from leaning in your chair in panic. "Shit! I completely forgot about that!" You exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down Bette Midler, you've still got two days. I can get Pepper to organise a car to pick you up tomorrow and take you to her favourite tailor. Once you pick out a dress and get measured up, he'll work his magic and have it hemmed and altered in a few hours."

You shot him a confused look.

"You seem to know an awful lot about how dresses work." You stated.

"Blame Pepper for sending me out there to order her outfits when she wants to punish me." He said, looking as if he was having traumatising flashbacks.

"Oh no that sounds so awful!" You teased, putting your hands on your cheeks in a lazy attempt to look shocked.

"Yeah, yeah." He stood up and took his coffee with him to go back to his workshop.

You turned your attention back to your salad until you heard Tony talk again, but not to you.

"Well if it isn't the Jolly Green Giant."

Bruce was on a science retreat with Dr. Cho, so there could only be one person who that could be directed at.

 _'Shit.'_   You thought.

Turning back around you saw Tony looking up at Loki who had settled for a casual Midgardian look of an emerald green V-neck and a pair of black leather trousers that wrapped tightly around his muscular legs. He was also wearing a white pair of socks that were tucked underneath his trouser legs.

"Stark," he replied in acknowledgement. 

"Dropped the exquisite style of Asgard in favour of a normal look? It suits you." Tony said looking Loki up and down whilst smiling bitterly.

Tony earned a single scoff from his comment as Loki continued past him holding a small iron kettle. Both you and Tony were intrigued as to what he was up to and watched as he walked up to the sink to fill up the little kettle then continue to place it on the stove. Loki turned on the heat of the stove and turned to find you and Tony looking at him intently with confused expressions. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was this afternoons entertainment." He said with a sarky attitude.

"Didn't take you for the tea drinking type, that's all," you commented.

Loki let out a sigh knowing that you were bound to ask him to explain himself. "As you may have noticed, I have what you might call...anger issues, and since _someone_ came up with the ingenious idea to take from me what occupied most of my time, I needed to find a new method in which to control my moods, so Banner recommended that I consume tea. He informed me that it's rather soothing and can prevent any irrational feelings of hostility, so I gave it a try and found that I'm rather fond of the stuff."

"Well glad you've got it under control, does that mean you'll stop turning into some kind of mythological beast and chasing my team across the compound when something doesn't go your way?" Tony asked, a hint of hostility to his tone. "I mean I get that they might not be your best friends, but is that really a reason to kill them?"

"Oh but where would be the fun in that? Besides, my intention is merely just to strike fear into them enough so they have no choice but to cower away." Loki replied casually.

"Why though?" You asked, despite already expecting what kind of answer he was going to give.

"Because I do what I want," he said, turning to the kettle that was now starting to whistle "and also I enjoy watching your so called _'heroes'_ shit enough bricks to rebuild Asgard."

You couldn't help but giggle at his retort. The thought of Steve and Sam, two of the most toughest men you've ever known, running through the compound letting out high pitched screams would definitely be a sight to behold. In the corner of your eye you saw Tony giving you a disapproving look so you coughed and composed yourself, taking a mouthful of salad. Looking up at Loki, who was now pouring the hot water from the kettle into one of the mugs from the kitchen cupboard, you caught him smiling slightly like the other day when he had described his fondness of classical music.

"Anyway (Y/N), be ready to be picked up at around 10am, I'll let you know if that time changes." Tony informed you, still lingering at the exit to the kitchen. "I trust you already have something to wear for the event," he said, turning his attention to Loki who was about to make his own exit with his mug of tea. "'Cause if not, you can go with (Y/N) tomorrow and pick out a pretty dress for yourself. My treat." Tony jested, this time earning a fierce stare from Loki. 

"I'd strongly advise against snide comments aimed towards me while I'm in possession of a scalding cup of tea, Mr Stark." Loki said rather calmly, staying in control of his temper. "Besides, what gave you the idea that I was planning on attending an event where I'd be surrounded by your insufferable associates along with my oaf of a brother and his idiotic teammates?"

"Well, (Y/N) could always use another pair of hands applauding her. She's going to be gracing us with a vocal performance." Tony said while making graceful gestures as if he were performing an opera piece with the one hand he had free, the other still occupied with his coffee.

"Oh is she now?" Loki turned to look at you, grinning from ear to ear. From the way he said it, it almost sounded as if he had already known. "In that case, I hope you've been practising, _my dear_." He said mockingly. 

 _'Bastard'_ you thought. He was well aware of your extra curricular activities, there was no doubt about it, but why did he have to be so condescending?

You glared at him, full of resentment. He held your glare for a few seconds before turning back around towards Tony.

"We'll see," Loki started, brushing past Tony, "maybe I will attend and make it a most memorable night." he said, smirking devilishly whilst making his exit. Tony quickly followed him.

"Not unless you wanna see us warming our hands over a pile of burning books!" Tony exclaimed.

"Believe me, Mr Stark, if my collection falls short of just one novel, you'll awake one day to find that your precious Avengers have turned into nothing more than common farm animals."

Their arguing slowly became less audible as they made their way down the corridor, their childish arguments making you smile. You were sure that Loki wouldn't bother attending. In fact you could even go as far as to say he would much rather cover his hands with shit and clap than be in a room full of people who resented him, and who could blame him?

You finished up your salad,put your plate in the dishwasher and made your way to your room.

~ ~ ~

Having barely any experience with high end fashion whatsoever, you decided it was a good idea to do some research before jumping into the deep end. While browsing through different dresses to get a feel of what you were looking for, your thoughts wondered back to Loki and how he had genuinely smiled when he had made you laugh. Oh how you wished he smiled like that more often, a _true_ smile that didn't contain the irritatingly conceited smugness that his grin always carried. But then you reminded yourself of how patronising he had been towards you and mentally kicked yourself for giving into his charm.

Just then, you found it, the perfect dress. It was low cut on the chest and deep red in colour. Its skirt came out from the waist and fell gracefully around the feet. The torso was covered with intricate lace that was accompanied by shining rhinestones, which were dotted around to save it from looking blingy and tacky. The lace came up around the shoulder to give it an off-the-shoulder look, making it look even more elegant.

As you were admiring it, you were interrupted by knocking at your door. You crossed your room and opened it to once again find the God of Mischief standing there in his same attire from earlier.

"Ugh, what does Tony want now?" You rolled your eyes, the scenario giving you a feeling of slight Déjà vu.

"I think you'll find that this time I'm here on my own accord." Loki answered calmly, making you furrow your brow in a mixture of surprise and confusion. You turned back into your room, a wordless invite for him to enter. He accepted it and shut the door behind him. 

"So, are you here to antagonise me even more about my upcoming debut as Tony's entertainer?" You asked, walking over to your laptop on your bed and closing the lid, feeling suddenly cautious of Loki's prying eyes. 

"Actually," he started walking over to your bookshelf, observing the copies of your _'_ _Throne of Glass'_ series. "I took to your advice to listen to Einaudi, and you were correct in saying that there's something rather magical about his music."

"You took my advice? What _is_ this world coming to?" you asked yourself more than you asked him and chuckled.

"I was wondering if you had any other musical suggestions. I don't think anyone else would be willing to look in my direction let alone lend me advice." Loki said, looking at you.

You turned from his gaze and went back to your laptop. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head, give me a second." You replied and opened your laptop with your back facing him while taking a quick look at your playlist in an attempt to find something he might find to his liking. Taking a quick scroll through, you twisted back around to him. "Ah, here's something you mi- HEY!" You exclaimed cutting off your previous sentence at the sight of some of your books missing from the shelf.

"What?" Loki asked coolly, trying to act as if nothing had happened. You put your laptop down on the bed and stormed over to him, taking the books out of his hand that was hidden behind his back. You went to place them back on the shelf in the correct order until you heard him behind you.

"Well isn't this just _stunning_." He said, his tone suggesting all kinds of mischief. You looked round to see him holding your laptop, staring intently at the page you had open of the dress you had fallen in love with. You left the books on the shelf and ran over to him to quickly grab the laptop out of his hands and close the lid.

"Could you stop being...well...the god of mischief for just a minute? Especially when I'm the only person on this property who's willing to let you into their living quarters." You said, going to put your laptop back on your bed. Loki put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I yield." He stated, bringing his hands back down. "What was the suggestion you had for me, my dear?" He asked, this time not having a mocking tone to his term of endearment.

You crossed your arms and regarded him for a second. "The song I'm performing at Tony's event, it's a remade version of a song by Evanescence. It's on their most recent album Synthesis and it's called My Immortal. The album itself is very orchestral, I think you might find it rather...captivating."You said, looking up at him.

"Very well, I shall give it a listen." He replied and started making his way to the door. Before he was about to leave, you glanced back at the books...

Oh what the hell? You had already read them and weren't planning on a re-read for a while.

"Loki, wait." you stopped him in his tracks and he looked back at you questioningly. Walking over to the bookshelf, you picked up the first three books in the Throne of Glass series.

A story about an adopted mythological being, who is the rightful ruler of her land? _Of course he'd enjoy this one._

You made your way over to him and handed him the three copies. "I think you'll find these rather appealing." You said, giving him a small smile. You couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the bookless God.

He took them from your grasp and gave you a warm smile, the same kind of smile from back in the kitchen.

"Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate it..." He said and moved to stand just outside your door but as you went to close the door, he turned around once more.

"...and if it's any consolation, I think you'd look absolutely _ravishing_ in that dress." He said coquettishly and made his way back down the corridor.

"Always gotta have that witty one liner before you leave, huh? Well you know what, you're a...uh...stupid! Yeah! Stupid dummy!" You called after him and heard him chuckle loudly in response as he rounded the corner, leaving your sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had the most fun writing this chapter, even more than the two previous.  
> I came up with the idea that Tony refers to the reader as different iconic female vocalists (Bette Midler sung hits including "Wind Beneath My Wings" and "From A Distance" which I'm sure most of you have heard). If you have any suggestions for any other female vocalists I'd love to hear them! I was thinking Whitney Houston would be a good one c:  
> Also I have no idea if tea is (or was, since this is set post-Ragnarok) a thing in Asgard, but I just know Loki would be a tea drinker because a good cup of tea always couples perfectly with a good book.  
> I'd also advise you to listen to Evanescence's most recent album, they remade a bunch of their old songs into orchestral masterpieces and it's the inspiration behind this story (and if you love fantasy adventures lead by strong females then definitely give the Throne of Glass series a read <3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day before the event. The dress has been chosen, Clint is thoroughly pissed off and Loki is apparently now an Evanescence fan...

_'Shit, where is it?? I swear I left it right here.'_

Happy had shown up an hour earlier than the time Tony had told you, forcing you to leave your bed in a rush to tame the disorganised mess that was your morning appearance, and just to put the icing on the cake, you went to the bathroom to find your makeup bag was missing.

 _'Damn it, Nat.'_ You thought as you flashed back to last week when you had told her that she can feel free to use your makeup since she didn't have the time to go on a _'girl's day out'._ Not withS.H.I.E.L.D constantly breathing down her neck. It had seemed like a good idea and a kind gesture at the time.

You didn't want to keep Happy waiting because, despite what his name may have suggested, he was impatient and rather impertinent. _'Tony must have nicknamed him.'_ You concluded. 

To avoid keeping him waiting any longer, you decided it was best to set aside wearing makeup and chuck on the most decent thing you had which was a woolly peach sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans and of course the obligatory beanie to cover up the bad hair day (after all it was a little chilly outside). Putting on your shoes and and remembering to lock your door, you then proceeded to bolt for the compound lobby where you knew Happy would be beginning to grow irritated at your tardiness. The exit of the apartment block was in sight, but then, as if on cue, Loki appeared before you and you halted, nearly barging into him.

"Where are _you_ off to so early?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Outta the way, Mischief, I'm late!" You blurted.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied, starting to irritate the hell out of you.

"You know fully well where I'm going, I don't have time for this!" You exclaimed.

"No need to act so hostile, my love. I was just wondering if this was yours." He said, holding up your makeup bag

"And just why are you in possession of my makeup?" You asked, crossing your arms and leaning into your sassy stance.

"So peculiar you mortals, utilising these poisons to hide behind a flimsy mask."

"That doesn't answer my question." You echoed his previous comment. "Besides, you're no better. You parade around this place in your finest Asgardian attire, acting like you own the place when the only throne you'll ever sit on is a bidet." You retorted.

"What in Valhalla is a  _'bidet'?"_   He asked, making you realise that your witty clapback meant nothing to the Asgardian god who wasn't even from this planet.

"It's a toilet that shoots water up your ass in some weird attempt to save paper," You realised you had gone off on a tangent, fulfilling the tricksters desire to keep you stalled. "Now move! Or Tony's gonna have to start calling his driver UnHappy." You almost shouted, growing tired of his antics and pushing past him.

"I think you're forgetting something." He stated, again holding up your makeup bag.

"Keep it," you replied while looking back but still making your way towards the door. "Make yourself look prettier than usual." You turned back around.

Quickly realising that you had just indirectly told him you thought he was pretty, you brushed it off knowing damn well that he knew he was attractive already. A comment like that wouldn't have any effect on him.

Finally reaching the lobby, you found a rather disgruntled Happy pacing with his arms crossed. He looked up and saw you almost jogging towards him.

"It's about time!" He snapped.

" _I know, I know_." You choked out almost breathlessly from the rushing. "Tony said you were gonna be here at 10, and on my way here I..." You cut yourself off. Happy couldn't care less about your rush this morning, or you encounter with Loki for that matter. "It doesn't matter, let's go."

You both exited the building and made your way over to Happy's car. 

~

You had arrived at the tailor's slightly late due to New York traffic, which only fuelled Happy's fiery mood even more.

Upon entering and relaying your name and appointment slot to a rather pretentious secretary, the tailor came through introduced himself as Marco Chasijuan, a charming and attractive middle aged man with a subtle Italian accent who lead you through the exquisite looking suite to where his dress collection was in a spacious room dedicated to being a wardrobe. You went through all the dresses he had to offer and picked out a few you liked the look of to try them on and after trying on what seemed like the 100th dress, you settled on a simple, yet elegant gown. It was deep red, long and rather Gothic in style. The bodice was low cut, strapless and was the darkest shade of red on the gown. The skirt, however, was a lighter shade of red than the torso, but it was covered with black netting making it look darker than it was. The look of the dress was completed with a black ribbon tied around the waist making a bow that was slightly off centre.

It was quite a contrast from the gown you had initially fallen in love with, but settling with a less daring look eased you slightly in knowing that, despite being the star of the evening, you wouldn't stand out too much from the others in the crowd. You had never been one for being the centre of attention anyway.

After getting your measurements done, you got a call from Tony telling you that Happy was going to be taking you to the venue of the event for a last minute practice session with the quartet Pepper had managed to book, which reminded you of the huge thanks you owed her.

 ~ ~ ~

It was 9pm and you had been home for about an hour. After a rough start, it had turned into quite a rewarding day.

The practice surprisingly had gone better than expected. The quartet's performance was stunning coupled with your vocal part, and Pepper had even managed to get a pianist with the quartet which made the performance sound that much better. With the practice having gone so smoothly, it had made you more excited than anxious about the big night.

After showering and changing into your comfort clothes, you began to make your way to the kitchen to make some tea but on your way there you heard banging and profanities yelled out of anger.

"What in the nine realms is going on in here??" You exclaimed upon entering. You saw Clint in front of the ice cream machine, anger consuming his expression.

"I've asked this stupid machine for rum and raisin _THREE FUCKING TIMES_ and it keeps giving me mint choc chip! I _HATE_ MINT CHOC CHIP!!" He yelled as he kicked the machine and went back to mashing the rum and raisin button.

So _that's_ what all the banging was.

"Uhhhh yes, you might want to take Tony up on that." You stated, suppressing a giggle and making your way over to the cupboard to take out the kettle.

"You know of the nine realms?" A familiar voice piped up from the corner of the room. Stopping to look round you saw Loki sat on one of the plush couches, the second Throne of Glass book in his hand.

"Of course I do. Did you really expect me to live under the same roof as two Norse gods and not bother to do my research?" you continued over to the kitchen counter, "I actually found out a lot about you and your brother. What's it like being the mother of a horse?" You asked while smiling devilishly. Loki chuckled.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid that most of those old Norse tales are simply, well, just tales. That, and a lot of other things humanity believed to be true, never actually happened."

"Even if they are false, that doesn't take away the fact that they're hilarious." You replied and took the kettle out of the cupboard, then proceeding to fill it up, place it on the dock and flip the switch to turn it on. Clint gave up on trying to get his favourite ice cream from the machine and left the room in a huff, probably to find Tony and complain, which left you and Loki alone accompanied by the sound of the boiling kettle.

"You seem a little more social today." You stated, while pouring boiling water into your favourite mug. It _was_ rather unusual to see him outside of his room with no intention of returning immediately. 

"I heard the commotion in here and thought I'd treat it as tonight's entertainment. I find it rather amusing when Barton doesn't get his way." He grinned while looking at you.

"Yeah well thank Tony for that. He specifically rigged the machine to give Clint the wrong ice cream." You told him while looking in his direction. Loki looked surprised for a second before looking back down at his book.

"Never took Stark to be the playful kind." He stated while turning a page.

"Only on his good days." You smiled and continued to stir your tea. After putting your teaspoon in the dishwasher and chucking any other waste in the trash, you turned to exit the room.

"How did the dress hunt go?" Loki piped up again from his corner. You turned to look at him.

"And why are _you_  so suddenly interested in my life?" You asked out of genuine curiosity.

"You were in such a rush this morning, I was just wondering if it was worth it." He said, now looking up from the book with a glint of mischief appearing among his expression.  

"Okay first of all, I know you stole my makeup to make me late," you said whilst slowly walking over to his side of the room. "But you never told me _why._ " You stopped just short of him with one hand on your hip and the other holding your mug of tea.

"I'm the god of mischief, darling. Don't be surprised when things end up going missing at the most inconvenient of times." He said, looking down at his book again. "But I also just happen to know how insufferable Tony's minion can be when he's kept waiting." You exhaled sharply.

"And I thought Tony was bad enough for purposefully tampering with the ice cream machine." You mumbled into your mug before taking a sip of hot tea. It was more to yourself than to Loki sitting before you.

"Back to the matter at hand though. Was this tailor of Tony's in possession of the dress you desired?" He asked coolly while looking up at you, his blue eyes glistening under the white lights of the room. After seeing the dress you had found online, he knew it would be a challenge to find one that even came an inch within its beauty. 

"I'll make do with what I have." You responded bluntly.

"That doesn't sound too positive. Are you not satisfied?"

"Well if you must know, I decided to go with something simpler. I'm not used to being the centre of attention, it's never been something I've favoured anyway. Once my performance is over I wish to blend in with the crowd." You explained. 

"But my dear, you're supposed to be the star of the evening. There's nothing wrong with basking in the admiration of others once in a while." He said, almost trying to reason with you.

"Maybe so." You stated, looking down. "But unlike you, I'm not royalty. I haven't had the spotlight on me like I'm sure you have for your whole life." You looked up again to meet his gaze. "Besides, you've been garnering attention for all the wrong reasons as of late, why should I take your advice?" Loki chuckled.

"I can't say you're wrong there, my love. If you don't want all eyes on you, then I won't try to convince you otherwise." He said, then proceeding to repeat his action of angling his head down towards his book, leaving you to take that as your invitation to leave. Before you did though, Loki spoke up for the final time.

"It is a pity though. The spotlight would have suited you perfectly."

You stopped again, acknowledging his closing statement that you noticed was a reoccurring theme to your conversations. Always that statement that left you questioning his motives.

 _'Not this time.'_ You thought to yourself as you turned back around to face him.

"Oh and mischief," he looked back up at you in question.

"Regarding the attention you got for New York. For what it's worth, I think if Midgard saw the real Loki I see walking these corridors, they'd be drawing a very different conclusion." You smirked and left before he could retaliate.

~ ~ ~

Later that night you returned to the kitchen to put your mug in the dishwasher, and on the way back you found yourself taking a slight detour and ended up outside Loki's room.

 _'I just want my makeup bag back. That's why I'm here.'_ You told yourself knowing deep down that that wasn't entirely true.

As you approached his door, you went to knock but then caught onto what song he was listening to.

It was My Immortal, more specifically the version that you were going to sing.

The song was just ending but once it did, it started again, and you couldn't help but wonder how long he had been listening to it on loop.

You smiled to yourself knowing that he enjoyed one of your favourite songs, but then you remembered that he wasn't going to be at the event, which was a thought that for some reason you found yourself feeling rather disappointed at. Maybe there _was_ a part of you that wanted Loki to hear your voice after all.

You brushed off the thought and headed back to your room. Your makeup could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that 'The only throne you'll ever sit on is a bidet' is probably the best line I've ever written, hehe.  
> Fun fact: Marco Chasijuan is a real person and is a master tailor based in New York! I find more pleasure in trying to make things more realistic, which is probably why I love the Marvel Cinematic Universe so much c:
> 
> As always thank you for reading and brace yourselves because the charity event is almost upon us!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally upon you. Loki pretty much eats your literature, Avengers banter ensues and the time comes for you to take the stage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It took a little while longer with this chapter since it's pretty lengthy and I was asking myself for the longest time how I wanted to set this out, but I feel like I've nailed the layout now. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

This was it, the big day, and you couldn't determine whether what you were feeling was horrific anxiety or tremendous excitement.

The dress had arrived early that morning with all the adjustments in place, but just to make sure it fit while there was still time to make reparations, you slipped it on in front of your mirror.

Marco had done a wonderful job, making you feel a little guilty that you had even doubted him in the first place. It fit perfectly and your mind was now at ease knowing that the possibilities of a wardrobe malfunction had been erased.

While you were still admiring your form in the mirror, you heard a knock at the door followed by Tony's voice. 

"Hey Whitney Houston, open up! Did my PA bring you your dress?"

You promptly crossed the room to open the door and Tony quickly noticed you were wearing the garment.

"See for yourself." You smiled and gave him a twirl.

"Hey, look at you!" He exclaimed. A huge smile appeared on his face. "You look fabulous, it totally suits you!"

"You think?" You questioned.

"Of course, though I must admit, I've seen Marco's dress collection. What made you go with one of his simpler designs?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I've never been the extravagant type I guess. I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand." You said while smirking at him.

"First of all, I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment, which by the way, thank you very much, and second of all I just came here to let you know that there's been a venue change. The event is now gonna be at the grand prospect hall in Brooklyn and it starts at around 6pm. It will go on till about midnight. You'll take the stage at around 8pm, but I want you to be there at least an hour before then to prep. However, besides that, it's up to you what time you want to be there. I understand that socialising with the attendees won't be something that's high on your list of priorities." He explained, making various hand gestures whilst doing so.

"Yeah, I'm not that great at small talk. That's when my social anxiety comes out to play." You said, bringing up you right hand to rub your left arm rather sheepishly.

"Which is why I arranged a dressing room for you. If you want you can just bring all your stuff and get ready there, but it also acts as an escape for when you don't feel like being social." He said in response.

It was your turn to hug him this time. You wrapped your arms around his waist, slightly winding him in the process. He chuckled in response and ruffled your hair that was still a tangled mess from having just gotten up not even an hour ago.

"Thank you so much!" You squeezed him a bit tighter but not too much to avoid damaging the metallic arc reator fitted into his chest. "But how did you know about my social anxiety?" You asked, releasing your grip slightly and looking up at him.

"We all have it to an extent. Some are just better at pretending than others." He smiled and winked at you. You scoffed and pushed him away but softly in a playful manner.

"Anyway, what time do you want Happy to pick you up?" He asked, returning to the conversation topic.

"Uh, well I'd actually prefer to get there just before everyone arrives to beat the crowds. It will also give me an opportunity to hang with the rest of the 'gang' since they'll all be in one room and not scattered all around the globe for once." You said and it was true. The Avengers were like your family you only got to see during the holidays since most of them were always kept on their toes with various missions, so you were looking forward to seeing them there. "Oh and I'd appreciate it if you got the timing arrangements _right_ this time." You said bitterly, referring to yesterdays morning events. Of course you hadn't let him off the hook without giving him an earful upon your return the previous evening.

"It was an easy mistake! You're lucky I was only an hour off."

"Being only an hour late was more than enough to turn _Happy_ into _Furious."_ You said sternly.

"Fine. It takes just under two hours to get there, so F.R.I.D.A.Y, let Happy know that (Y/N) wants to be picked up at 4pm today." He said, looking up and around as most people did when talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. Not that they had much choice given that F.R.I.D.A.Y had no physical form.

"Harold Hogan has been notified, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.

"There you go." Tony said now looking back to you. "If there's anything else you need or if something comes up, be sure to let me know." He told you before turning and beginning to make his way back down the corridor.

"Will do." You replied and went to close the door, until you heard Tony yell in pain. You quickly opened the door again to see Clint who had appeared at the end of the hallway with his, now empty, nerf bow in hand and a look of thunder across his face. Tony was clutching his forehead and mumbling profanities under his breath.

"I know what you did to the ice cream machine." He stated, his voice calm yet intimidating.

"You had it coming, Legolas! Who the _fuck_ doesn't like mint choc chip!?" Tony shouted furiously.

"Me! It tastes like toothpaste!!" Clint exclaimed.

"That, my friend, leads me to believe that either you've never actually had mint choc chip, or you've never brushed your teeth and I hope that  _for the love of god_  the latter isn't true." 

"FIX IT!!" Clint yelled, loading the bow and drawing it back as fast as lightning.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Tony replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Admittedly, the sight of Tony Stark, the billionaire with the iron suit who was seen by many as hero, being forced into submission by nothing more than a children's toy, was quite the sight to behold. You tried your hardest to suppress your laughter.

"I forgive you." Clint said coolly, but then took the opportunity to ping Tony right between the eyes while his hands were still up. Tony yelped again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, prep my suit." Tony asked calmly while holding eye contact with Clint.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot allow that." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.

"Why the hell not!?" Tony snapped.

"Director Fury would most certainly not appreciate history repeating itself." She replied, clearly referring to the hangar incident...

"Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way then." Tony said before launching himself at Clint. Clint swiftly dodged Tony's attack and bolted out of sight with Tony hot on his heels, leaving you in hysterics.

~ ~ ~

 It was midday when there came a knock at your door again. Upon opening it, you yet again found Loki, this time the three books you had given to him in his hand. Taking one look at the books, it didn't take long to figure out why he was visiting.

"Finished already?? Jesus Christ, do you read or absorb literature?" You exclaimed, taking the books from his grasp. He chuckled in response.

"Well, what else have I to do? Choose from my own selection of literature?" He replied, sarcasm coating his tone.

"Right, forget I asked." You smiled and turned from his gaze to walk over to the bookshelf; substituting the books he had read for the next two books in the Throne of Glass series. It was almost as if you were his personal librarian.

"How are you finding the series so far?" You asked over your shoulder, knowing that he would have invited himself in by now.

"It is quite spectacular. Aelin is such an extraordinary being and that Captain of the Guard was an oaf for ever betraying her." He enthused. 

"I thought you might enjoy it. I mean, other worlds? Magic? Thrones? It's like the author tapped into your head."

"Well, when you put it that way, it does start to sound like my life story doesn't it?" He speculated giving a slight smile. 

"Yeah, minus the whole Fae getup. Though, being a frost giant sounds pretty cool."

Loki's Jotun heritage had become common knowledge among the Avengers recently, thanks to Thor, but no one seemed to address it in fear of stirring up a hornet's nest. The fact that you had bought it up was a risky move, but something told you that Loki had no intentions of harming you anytime soon. You turned to gauge his reaction, but noticed that he was studying your dress that was hanging from the door of your wardrobe.

"This must be the gown all that fuss was about yesterday." He said. He held his hands behind his back as if surveying a piece at a contemporary art display.

"Indeed it is. Do you like it?" You asked, curious as to what he was thinking.

"It's...red...." 

"Well aren't you observant." You said sarcastically whilst walking up to him, the two novels now in your possession.

"Interesting." He stated.

"Okay? Not a fan of red I see."

"It doesn't matter. You made a lovely choice." He said but you felt no sincerity behind the comment.

"Anyway, here's the next two books in the series. I'm sure this shall keep you occupied tonight while there's no one around for you to pester with your tricks." You said, handing him the books. He took the books and chuckled at your comment.

"Well, I look forward to, as you say, _absorbing_ these this evening." He looked down at the novels in his hand then looked back up to you. 

"I'd appreciate the solitude if I were you. While you're busy reading in the comfort of your own room, I'm going to be up on stage praying to the gods that I don't make an absolute fool of myself." Loki just grinned and made his way towards the door.

"Unless I see you before you leave, I just wanted to say good luck and, um, what was that midgardian phrase?"

"Break a leg?"

"That's the one, but do me a favour, love, and don't take that too literally." He said and made to leave the room, but stopping before he did and turning to face you once more. "Unless of course, you really do want that spotlight you've been so desperately trying to avoid." Leaving his final statement in place, he exited the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. You giggled at his comment. The idea of breaking a limb in order to gain everyone's attention was preposterous, yet so easy to picture  _him_ doing it.

~ ~ ~

To say the venue was fancy was the understatement of the century.

Tony had told you that this event would be formal, but apparently neglected to mention how extravagant it would be. In fact, it was almost as if someone had taken a room straight out of Buckingham Palace and placed it in Brooklyn.

You had arrived with your large bag of makeup, hair products and dress particularly early to get yourself ready in your dressing room before everyone started showing up. Upon entering the hall, you saw that a few others had arrived too. Nat and Bruce were sitting at the bar at the end of the hall opposite the stage conversing with each other as they usually were. They both looked fancy in their expensive clothes with Bruce in a navy blue three piece suit and Nat in a low cut, short but elegant, deep blue velvet dress to match Bruce. Steve, in a white v neck and black sweatpants, was helping three other men to lift what appeared to be a large statue of one of Tony's suits. Pepper, in her short and white business-woman-looking dress, was directing them on where to place the huge statue of Iron Man while also making sure that the man himself, dressed in his classic Stark suit, didn't eat the entire buffet table before everyone arrived.

Almost instantly, Tony had spotted you and waved you over to the left of the hall where the buffet table had been set up. He might have even called you Adele had it not been for the chicken wing stuffed in his mouth.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?" You asked whilst cocking an eyebrow and walking over to him.

"Sure. When I'm in the suit, the rare occasions when I actually sleep, in the shower...wait no, there was that one time..." He said nonchalantly before stuffing a carrot stick in his mouth, making him look like a rabbit with his food stuffed cheeks and the carrot sticking out of his mouth. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

"Anyway, where's my dressing room?" You asked, and he pointed to a door just left of the stage while swallowing enough to allow him to speak.

"Right through there." He finally managed to say. "Once you're through there, it's the last door on the left. I even put your name on it, it's impossible to miss." 

"You mean my actual name and not some famous female singer?"

"Shit, you mean your name _isn't_ Barbra Streisand??" He asked, making himself look shocked. You shot him the _'haha very funny'_ glare before making your way over to the door.

Once you were at the end of the corridor, sure enough, there it was.

'(Y/N) (Y/L/N)' was written inside a gold star that was stuck to the door. You rolled your eyes, not surprised at the fact that Tony had been extra enough to have a personalised star made for you, and then entered the dressing room.

~ 

People started flooding in just after 6. The murmuring of conversing crowds and the occasional outbreak of laughter amongst groups of individuals reverberated throughout the hall. The quartet had even arrived and were accompanying the sounds of conversation with the plucking of their stringed instruments in tuning.

Now fully glammed up in your dress and makeup with your hair curled just the way you like it, you stood just outside the door into the hall just observing the crowd, taking in the way these individuals were dressed and behaving. It was still early so the abundance of people were rather sparse making it so that you could see Nat and Bruce still in the same spot, but this time with Steve who was now dressed in a black tux. Deciding to settle with being in a social situation with people you were familiar with, you weaved your way through the sea of people taking up the space of the dance floor.

Nat was the first to spy you coming towards them.

"Ohh, someone's looking extra fancy!" She said, making Bruce and Steve turn their attention towards you. You smiled at her comment.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to show up in a t shirt and sweatpants like _some_ people." You said, looking at Steve.

"Hey, I didn't want to get my suit all sweaty from lifting Tony's stupidly heavy stuff." He retorted. "Anyway, what time you going on?"

"In about two hours after everyone has arrived, but wait, how did you know I was performing? I didn't think Tony had told anyone." You asked.

"Are you kidding?? He wouldn't shut up about it." Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was like a proud dad." Nat said, earning a chuckle from both Steve and Bruce.

"Well I'm flattered that Tony considers me to be the daughter he never wanted." You said, giving a slight shrug. When it came to gossip, Tony was no better than a teenage girl, which is why it came as no surprise that he had told everyone within his vicinity. 

Nat opened her mouth to say something but before she did, Thor appeared with both arms in the air as if going in for a group hug with one hand containing a drink.

"Ah, my friends! How are you all this fine evening?" He boomed, making the whole room aware of his presence while beaming from ear to ear. It was almost as if his happiness was contagious as you all started smiling at the sight of his delight.

"Thor!" You said, almost in a shout as you went to hug him tightly. You hadn't seen Thor in what seemed like forever since he was never one to be satisfied with lounging about the compound. He always had a desire to be out exploring the world and who could blame him? This was his home now after the fall of Asgard and it was entirely new to him. There was still so much more for him to discover and explore but he enjoyed every second of it.

He bought his huge arms down to hug you back the best he could given the height difference.

"Lady (Y/N)! What a pleasure to see you again! You look absolutely stunning!" He exclaimed, stepping back to take in your appearance.

"Thanks! You look rather spiffing, yourself." You said, looking at the black tuxedo he _just_ fit into.

"Why thank you! This Midgardian attire is starting to grow on me."

"Looks like it needs to grow a little bigger." Steve said into his glass as he took a swig. Everyone broke into laughter at the comment, including Thor himself.

"Has anyone seen my brother this evening?" Thor asked once the laughter had died down.

"Uhh, well, I'm pretty confident in saying that I don't think we'll be seeing him at all tonight." You replied, picturing Loki back in his room, his nose in one of your books.

"Ah, what a shame, I was looking forward to seeing him again. Though, it doesn't surprise me. He always did favour solitude."

 _'That makes the both of us'_ you thought to yourself, wishing that you were back in your room enjoying your own company.

The conversation between you all continued from there. Thor recounted his Midgardian experiences while Nat, Bruce and Steve bought him up to speed on what they had been up to mission wise. Thor was about to go into explicit detail about his Indian food experiences (more focussing on the day after effects) when suddenly he was cut off by Tony at the mic on the stage.

"Good evening friends, associates and bitter exes. Boy, what a night we have in store for you all. We have Alex Abaev and his quartet from Art-Strings to provide you with the finest classical music to grace your ears. We have an open bar, curtesy of the venue, huge thank you to Grand Prospect Hall for hosting this shin-dig at such late notice by the way, can I get a round of applause?" Tony started clapping as the sounds of applause arose from the crowd and reverberated through the hall, accompanied by a few whistles here and there. The applause died down and Tony continued.

"We have a buffet table, also curtesy of the hall which will be serving all night long so don't even think about sneaking out to get Wendy's." He pointed jokingly to multiple people in the crowd then following up his action with a smirk. "It is also with great pleasure that I introduce you all to the star of the evening. This is her first performance in front of a large audience so go easy on her, where are you, sweetheart?" He asked, scanning the audience for you. You raised your hand and waved at him and his eyes fell on you and he then gestured for you to join him on stage. You started to make your way forward and the crowd split in front of you as you walked, making you feel somewhat important. When you finally stood next to him onstage, he gestured towards you as if you were a valuable piece that was up for auction. "Ladies and gents, Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!" He announced and the crowd gave you a warm round of applause, making you blush slightly. 

During the applause however, the doors of the venue burst open, catching your attention. Your eyes slightly widened at the figure that waltzed in.

It was Loki, dressed in an all black suit with his raven hair slicked back to avoid obstructing his visage. He strutted in, his hands in his pockets, making him look calm and collected despite being out of his comfort zone.

It didn't take long for him to notice that you were on the stage and his gaze locked onto you. Tony had begun to address the audience again but you weren't hearing a word as Loki began to smirk and gave you a wink before breaking the stare and sashaying over to where Thor and the others had remained. You quickly composed yourself after remembering that you were on stage, the audience probably thinking that you'd seen a ghost by now, and tuned back into what Tony was saying.

"And of course, a huge thank you to the person who even made this possible. The organiser of this event, CEO of Stark Industries and the love of my life, Miss Pepper Potts." He said, looking at Pepper who was stood just offstage, most likely in preparation to interject if Tony started to say something that could get himself or the company in trouble... _again_. When she came up onto the stage, Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as the crowd cheered. 

 While they were having their moment, you slipped away behind them to rejoin your little clique at the bar where Thor had begun to tell stories of what he and Loki got up to when they were younger with his arm around his adopted sibling.

 "...and when we were children, he used to cast an illusion on himself to make it look as if he were bleeding when we got into a brotherly brawl and threatened to show mother. Of course it came as no surprise to me the day he earned the title of the god of mischief!" He laughed, giving a rather disgruntled looking Loki a slight shake while the mischievous man stood stiffly with his arms folded. 

"Ah, Lady (Y/N)! You never told me you were a singer!"

"Well I mean, it's not something I parade around. It's just a hobby I suppose." You shrugged.

"If singing at the top of your lungs in the kitchen counts as 'not parading it around', then I guess you'd be correct." Loki chimed in, one of his evil grins showing up on his face. You glared at him, irritated at the fact that he'd spilled something you'd rather be kept a secret to your closest friends.

 _'_ _So you **were** listening.' _ your look seemed to say.

Everyone looked at him and then at you with visible confusion. They didn't know whether to believe him given the fact that he had frequent tendencies to lie and that his accusation completely contradicted your quiet personality. At that moment, you lost all motivation to remain social and decided to retreat back to the dressing room. That was partly the reason Tony had organised it for you anyway. Clearing your throat, you quickly thought of an excuse to leave. 

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some vocal warm ups in my dressing room. See you all later!" You said quickly and sped walked through the clusters of people back to your dressing room.

~

You couldn't help but ponder. Why was Loki here? What's he planning? Is it to mess with you again? Because he sure as hell wasn't here to socialise. 

"It's rather rude to dismiss yourself amidst a conversation, you know." A voice came from behind you from where you sat at your dressing table and startled you.

"Yeah and it's rather rude to tell people's secrets and enter their room without their permission but apparently that doesn't stop you." You spat, acknowledging Loki without looking at him while was stood across the room with his hands once again in his pockets.

"Again with the hostility. Might want to save that fire for when you're on stage, pet." He said, walking towards you.

"Why are you even here? Wouldn't you rather be in your room consuming books till the crack of dawn?” You said rather angrily as you swivelled in your seat to glare at him.

“Tempting as that may be, I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you steal the show."

"You don't care about my singing."

"Initially perhaps. But once I heard your voice echoing through the halls of the facility a few days ago, well, to say you piqued my interest would be quite the understatement." You stood and looked at him in confusion.

"You could have just told me you enjoyed my singing without messing with me and taunting me in front of my friends."

"Oh but where would be the fun in that?"

"Of course, because everything's a game to you, isn't it."

"No need to be so bitter, love. Besides, I come bearing a gift."

"And what would that be? Did you steal my makeup bag again but replace all the products with snakes this time?"

"I'll admit, that would have been devilish, but no." Loki stated tilted his gaze down towards your torso. Looking down at yourself, you were alarmed to realise that the dress on your body had started to glow a green colour and began to change shape. Soon when the glow had faded, you were in a completely different dress and it didn't take long to realise that it was the dress he had caught you admiring, but instead it was a deep emerald colour. You let out a sound concocted of surprise and joy.

"It's beautiful! But the one I saw was red..." You said in confusion.

"Consider it my mark. If you're going to be wearing something as a gift from me I'd rather it not be tarnished with the colour of my brother's wardrobe."

"But why would you do this for me?" You gave him a perplexed look.

Loki proceeded to close the distance between you, placing his fingers underneath your chin and brushing your lips with his. His kiss was soft, sweet and tender leaving you breathless. He leaned back to look you in the eye.

"It appears as though I've grown rather fond of you my dear, and I wish of nothing more than to see you stun the crowd with your magnificent vocal talent." He said in an almost whisper, his voice low and smooth.

"Well, I go on in about an hour. How about you let me get some vocal warm ups in so I can grant your wish?" You requested and Loki chuckled.

"Of course, my love. But allow me to give you a little something for good luck before I leave."

He placed his hands on your hips and leaned in to kiss you once more, this time kissing you more deeply, entwining his tongue with yours. You fastened your hands around the back of his neck and sunk into a heavenly bliss, which only made you feel a larger pang of disappointment when he withdrew.

"Break a leg..." He said with a smirk before going to leave. "...and remember love, don't forget to breathe. Would be a pity if you were to pass out before your chance to shine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably thought the performance would be in this chapter, but where's the fun in just skipping to the main event? Hehe.
> 
> The comment about mint ice cream tasting like toothpaste was inspired by a post somewhere, I'm sure it was tumblr, but sadly I couldn't find it. However, I can 100% confirm that that would be something Tony would say so I chucked it in there anyway.
> 
> Also holy crap, isn't Grand Prospect Hall such a gorgeous place?? It's 100% real, and I honestly hope I get to visit it one day, it's rather spectacular looking. 
> 
> Thought I'd also mention that Alex Abaev and his quartet are real too. They're based in NYC and do events like weddings and other gatherings, their performances are phenomenal. Here's their YouTube channel if you're interested c: https://www.youtube.com/user/ArtStringsEnsembles
> 
> As always, your kudos are much appreciated! I read and respond to every comment whether it be on this site or on the imagine-loki tumblr where this fic is submitted. If you have any ideas or criticism then I would love to hear it! I came up with the idea of Tony tampering with the ice cream machine just to piss Clint off myself but I didn't really have a reason why until tumblr user cravingmustard suggested that it was because Clint deserves to be punished for not liking mint choc chip in the first place and I loved that! Anyway, next chapter will be the performance I promise! Hope you all have a wonderful day, my lovelies <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for you to take the stage, but will your nerves get the better of you or will you conquer your fear and wow the crowd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I highly recommend you listen to the Synthesis version of My Immortal if you haven't already because it's the version that the reader will sing and, in my opinion, it's much more emotional than the original. [You can listen to it on YouTube here](https://youtu.be/_6pz0ef_YH0) (or search it on whatever music streaming service you use c:)

**_5 minutes._ **

You had been practising for the entire hour after Loki had left and despite the practice going so well, you still felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest.

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't focus on something else to calm your frantic nerves that were starting to make you feel nauseous. You even went as far as to consider calling it all off at almost literally the last second, trying to convince yourself that it wouldn't matter and no one would care, but that was far from the truth.

Tony sought you out when he was at his most desperate and you were his only hope to provide the evening with a performance that would make the night memorable. There was Steve, Nat and the others who were looking forward to seeing you show off what you had kept a secret for the longest time. Then of course there was Loki who, out of all the others, was probably the most excited to see you on stage (though he would never show it of course). He had even provided you with a dress you could only dream of wearing and you didn't want to let that go to waste.

You took a deep breath and attempted to replace your thoughts of bailing with thoughts of reassurance, telling yourself that Tony was right. He wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you were up to the job and he may not make the best decisions but...

A knock at the door interrupted your train of thought. Tony waltzed in with a huge smile on his face, clearly more eager to see you on stage than you were to be on it. In his excited haste, he seemingly looked over the fact that you were in a completely different outfit from when he had seen you last.

"There's my super star! C'mon, time for you to take the stage, everyone's looking forward to seeing what you got." He said and you felt your throat go dry, but after seeing Tony's proud smile and enthusiasm, you knew that backing out now wasn't an option. Besides, how could you say no to that face?

You remained silent but gave Tony the best smile you could despite feeling a horrendous mix of anxiety, excitement and nausea and you both walked out to the side of the stage where he told you to wait. He then hopped up on stage and cleared his throat at the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for. Give it up for (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!" He exclaimed as you stepped up onto the stage, putting on a smile for the hundreds of eyes that were now on you. "Knock 'em dead, Amy Lee." Tony said in your ear just loud enough so you could hear him over the welcoming applause from your audience. Giving you a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Tony exited the stage to stand where you were before he had called you up.

Your heart at this point was threatening a heart attack and your fingers were still shaky as you adjusted the microphone stand to your height.

"Hello everyone." You greeted the audience, trying your very best to prevent your voice from sounding shaky. "Tonight I will be performing a song very close to my heart and I'm sure you've all heard it before. However, I've decided to do a different take on it than the version I'm sure you're all familiar with. I hope you all like it." You finished, hearing the quartet behind you preparing to begin.

Looking across the room, you saw Steve and the others exchanging confused looks with each other, most likely because of your sudden wardrobe change, except from Loki, who was staring intently at you and you knew that he could tell how incredibly anxious you were.

 _"Breathe."_ He mouthed to you, and didn't have to hear him speak the word to imagine the way he would say it. You visibly took a deep breath and Loki nodded slightly as if to say _'You've got this. I believe in you.'_

Suddenly the quartet began playing the first notes in introduction, and you tried to imagine you were back in the kitchen alone with no one else around to judge you.

 

_"I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears."_

 

You sung the first lyrics with ease, remembering to breath evenly.

 

_"And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

 

As you approached the chorus, you felt a sudden surge of confidence and used it to your advantage to raise your voice slightly for the higher notes of the next lyrics.

 

_"These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

 

Perfectly hitting all the notes so far, you started to feel good about yourself. You began to make small and slow hand gestures like most singers do when they perform live.

 

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have..."_

 

You breathed in and closed your eyes.

 

_"All of me."_

 

Opening your eyes, you saw the audience looking back at you. Some had expressions of admiration, some were unreadable, then there was Loki who was standing with his arms crossed, his expression telling you that he was listening intently. A soft smile appeared on his face when he realised you were looking at him. You continued.

 

 _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_ _._

 _Now I'm bound by_ _the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me."_

 

Another verse down and still not a lyric or note forgotten or missed. You had heard the song so many times before, you decided it was pretty much drilled into your brain at this point and impossible for you to forget.

 

_"These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!"_

 

You started to sing with more emotion and volume. Your confidence surged within you and you reached up to grab the microphone with one hand.

 

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have..."_

 

A pause. A breath.

 

_"I've tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along!"_

 

You held the high note, a fist in the air, other hand gripping the microphone and eyes closed. Your confidence and the emotion of the song had taken over and together had melted away any anxiety or fear that was left within you leaving you feel weightless and free.

During the short instrumental break, you looked past the faces of the crowd to Loki.

You had seen all his expressions before. Anger, amusement, even small glimpses of happiness on occasion, but this expression...it was new. With his eyes wide and glossy, eyebrows slightly raised and lips slightly parted, he stood with his arms now loose by his sides. His features were so soft and such a contrast to his usual emotionless mask, he was barely recognisable.

([Gif source](http://loki-god-of-menace.tumblr.com/post/155819751646/if-i-am-for-the-ax-then-for-mercys-sake-just))

You were so focused on his reaction, you almost forgot where you were for a second and managed to snap out of it before the instrumental break was over.

 

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have...."_

 

The piano hit the low note and there was a lingering pause for emphasis, before you continued, the quartet quickly following.

 

_"All of me, ah._

_Me, ah."_

 

You looked towards Loki for the final time and lifted your hand out as if reaching for him before singing the last word of the song.

 

_"Me, ah ah ah."_

 

The song slowed and the quartet drew out the final note before it diminished and the crowd erupted into applause, cheering and whistling. Choking back tears of relief and joy, you felt overwhelmingly proud of yourself for conquering your fear and while beaming from ear to ear, you curtsied for the audience who still hadn't let up.

Looking over towards the bar, you could see everyone clapping and shouting. Nat had even got Steve to lift her up on his shoulders to cheer for you while Clint, who had finally decided to show up, stood on top of the bar waving and clapping, making you burst into laughter.

Then your eyes fell onto Loki, who was now back to his usual emotionless facade and was staring admirably at you, but with a small smile tugging at his lips.

([Gif source](http://becausehiddles.tumblr.com/post/30832072423))

You blushed and used some of the confidence you had left over from before to give him a wink, causing him to break into a grin.

([Gif Source](http://becausehiddles.tumblr.com/post/21967700964))

Your interaction was soon interrupted by Tony, who had scrambled on stage to hug you tightly.

"You were awesome! I told you you had it in you!" He exclaimed, having to raise his voice enough for you to hear over the standing ovation from his guests.

"I guess you were right after all." You replied and hugged him back.

Tony pulled away to turn to the microphone.

"Wasn't she wonderful, folks?" He proclaimed and the audience continued to applaud.

Eventually the cheers died down for Tony to continue.

"Well, now that your socks are officially knocked off, you can make yourselves at home because the auction begins in under an hour, however please refrain from taking off your pants." He said, while grinning cheekily and some of the audience chuckled in response before you and Tony walked offstage.

~

"You were amazing!" Nat said as you returned to the bar. "Why didn't you tell us you were a singer before?"

"Honestly, I was worried what people would think so I kept it as something I enjoyed doing in private." You replied truthfully.

"Worrying about what others think gets you nowhere. Why do you think I'm so successful?" Tony winked and took a swig from a drink he had picked up from the bar.

"What's up with the change of outfit? Not that it looks bad or anything, I mean, you look amazing and all but I'm just kinda curious." Steve said, awkwardly tripping over his words.

"Oh yeah. What happened to not wanting to look _'extravagant'?"_  Tony asked rather sassily and putting air quotes around 'extravagant'.

" _I_ did." A mischievous voice came from your left before you could answer. A hand snaked behind and around your waist.

"Pft, my ass. What _really_ happened?" Nat inquired, taking on Tony's sassy tone. 

"What? I thought it would be refreshing to show a little kindness for once." Loki replied with all sorts of mischief coating his tone.

"Brother, it is unwise and cruel to be playing tricks on Lady (Y/N)." Thor said in a stern and low voice.

"Now why would I do something like _that?"_ Loki countered and removed his hand from your waist to confront Thor, but then Tony moved to stand next to Thor.

"Because that's exactly the kinda thing you'd do? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not exactly known for being honest and charitable, Reindeer Games." Tony stated and put his glass back on the bar then crossed his arms.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki chuckled. "The lovely lady saw a dress that she desired and I simply gave it to her." 

"Ah yes, because you're so thoughtful and frivolous with your gift giving. Tell me Santy Claus, what's your real motive here?" Tony asked, becoming noticeably more irritated.

"Guys, please!" You said and put yourself between the trickster and his opposition. " _You_ , stop being so childish and be serious about this for just a minute." You said sternly while pointing at Loki, and then proceeded to turn and point to Tony. "And _you_ , stop acting you're my dad who's meeting my boyfriend for the first time." 

"Oh so there _is_ something going on between you two! I should have known where he was getting those books from." Tony said, glaring at you.

"You're no better for stealing his and using that against him in the first place." You said, looking disapprovingly at him.

"You're defending him after everything he's done?? He's the reason why people lost family members and most importantly the reason why I'm even more fucked up than I was before!!" 

"You haven't even heard his side of the story!" 

"No excuse can be good enough for the damages he willingly caused and the lives he willingly took! He-"

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Loki yelled, the word reverberating throughout the hall making the crowd fall silent, leaving only the music of the quartet. Loki sighed and composed himself.

"Ever since Thor and I turned to living on the Avengers property, I kept to myself as much as I could. That is, until I met (Y/N).  She conversed with me and lent me her literature despite my initial dismissive attitude towards her. She even managed to counter my own wit with hers. But after hearing her sing for the first time, she intrigued me and I couldn't help but feel compelled to attend tonight and see her perform for everyone. I knew that the dress she picked out was nowhere near as elegant as the one she had initially fallen in love with, so the gown she is wearing was a last minute gift as a way of apologising for my poor attitude and cruel jabs towards her." Loki turned to you and took your hands in his. "Your performance tonight was absolutely stunning and it appears as though you've captivated me with your beauty, wit and vocal talent, my little siren." He smirked and gave your hands a little squeeze before letting them go and turning to walk forward towards Tony. 

"There's nothing I can say or do to make up for my actions in New York, but if you would continue let me spend time with (Y/N), I would appreciate it greatly." Loki said softly with a look of sincerity upon his face.

"Great, now it really does sound like you're my dad." You said, now looking at Tony.

"Way to ruin the moment, Amy Winehouse." Tony replied, grinning slightly at you, then looking back to Loki. "You know, if I had it my way Daft Punk, you'd be banished to the shadow realm."

"Ah, you must be speaking of Svartalfheim. Loki died there once." Thor said with a smile on his face and everyone gave him and his brother confused looks. Loki just rolled his eyes.

"But..." Tony continued, "as long as (Y/N) is happy, I guess I gotta keep you around." Tony finished, sounding defeated. 

"Thank you, Tony." Loki said and a look of surprise flashed across the billionaire's face. You were unsure if it was because of Loki's sudden politeness or at the fact he had referred to Tony by his first name for once. Probably a bit of both.

"Well Beyonce, he's yours to take care of now." Tony said dismissively to you but then turned towards the bar.

"Tony please, the way you say it makes it sound like a relative just died and you're giving me their elderly dog." You said, a look of amusement upon your face as you crossed your arms.

"How I _wish_ that was the case." Tony looked round to reply but then continued to turn to the bar to pick up another drink, signalling the end of the conversation. You chuckled at his comment before Loki gave you a serious look and you grinned at him while he came back over to you and placed his hands on your waist. Everyone else had turned their attention away and the sounds of chatter and laughter resumed, leaving you and Loki to yourselves.

"You know, I gave you that dress and I can take it away just as easily." He said lowly and leaning towards your right ear.

"Oh really? Is that a threat or a promise?" You responded, your faces so close you could feel his breath mingling with yours.

"Well my little Minx, if you continue with this _impudent_ attitude, I don't think I'll have a choice." Loki replied lowly in a coquettish manner.

The quartet had finished a piece they had been playing during Loki's confrontation with Tony and your current exchange with the trickster. The pianist had taken to the piano and before you could respond to Loki's suggestive comment, both your ears pricked up when you heard what the he had begun to play. It was [Nuvole Bianche](https://youtu.be/kcihcYEOeic?t=10s), one of Einaudi's most recognised pieces, and it changed the mood of the conversation instantly. You looked at each other and Loki put on his signature smirk.

"We can finish what we started here later." He said before stepping back. "Now, you've shown me how wonderful you are on stage, but I'm curious to see how you are on the dance floor. Join me?" He asked, putting one hand behind his back and offering the other to you. You giggled at the gesture.

"I'd love to. I will warn you though, I've never danced with a god before." You said, taking his hand.

"I'll try not to distract you too much." He said, giving you a quick wink as he led you over to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this concludes my first ever series. It may not be an 100k fic, but short and sweet has always been something I enjoy when it comes to stories.  
> This was actually my first time writing something lengthy that isn't an essay, so I hope you enjoyed it! If there's any quotes that stuck out to you in this series, I'm curious to hear what they are, and if you have any criticisms, I'm all ears.  
> Also, if you haven't seen it already, I wrote a LokixReader one shot that I will most likely turn into a series called [Our Little Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566918) where in which more flirting and cheeky banter ensues. Kudos and comments are much appreciated and an easy way to make my day, so if you're one of my readers who has left kudos, much love to you ❤️
> 
> Oh and if you were wondering, Tony nicknamed Loki 'Daft Punk' because we're up all night to get Loki c;


End file.
